


Domestic Bliss

by WanderingSummerBreeze



Category: Outlander (TV) RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-13
Updated: 2016-10-13
Packaged: 2018-08-22 03:53:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8271713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WanderingSummerBreeze/pseuds/WanderingSummerBreeze
Summary: If this is received with wonderful comments, I may make this into a series. Set during the time Sam was filming When the Starlight Ends and had his very scruffy beard ;)





	

Cait’s POV

“Hold still. I’m nervous.”  
“Well, hun, if you’re that nervous maybe you shouldn’t be holding a blade to my throat then.”  
“Oh hush.”  
I wiggled myself uncomfortably on the bathroom counter, the cool marble cold against my backside as I held Sam’s face, and potentially life, in my hands.  
No pressure though.

24 Hours Earlier

I strolled through Nordstrom’s, too many wants in my mind. I was leaving New York for LA tonight. I felt the vibration of my phone and pulled it into view. Sam’s smile, frozen in time as he made breakfast, lit up before me. I had taken the photo the very first time he had made me breakfast. It had been a good night. I opened up the message.  
Sam: Stupid razor  
Confused, I typed my response.  
-What?  
Sam: This bloody razor I got doesn’t work. I tried to use it on Skype and embarrassed myself  
-You tried to Skype with your razor?   
-Just get another.  
Sam: Um…about that...  
I thought for a moment as I leaned back against the mirror in the perfume section. My brain flickered.  
-SAM HEUGHAN!!! You did NOT use my razor?  
Sam: It’s not like you use it. You get waxed   
Sam: Everywhere…  
Sam: Save a small little dark patch on top…  
Sam: Thank you for that  
Sam: :P   
I sighed and shook my head.   
Sam: I love you  
Men. I texted back that I would find him – and myself – a new razor and bring it with me tomorrow when I got back. Back into his strong arms. I couldn’t wait. My filming had wrapped. Sam was almost done. Another two weeks. But time for his beard, that horribly shaggy, completely un-kept beard, to come off.  
But before that, I needed help.   
His name was Sebastian. He was quiet obviously gay and I loved him all the more for it. The moment I asked him for assistance is purchasing shaving equipment for my boyfriend, his eyes lit up. He made a little dirty remark, judging my reaction. I replied with an equally, if not far more so, dirty response.   
I had found my shopping companion. Well, one that I would be borrowing from the store for a while, anyway.  
He knew everything. Pointed me toward the better razors, recommended the best creams. Does your boyfriend have sensitive skin? Is he outdoors a lot? Would he prefer unscented or scented?  
My hand passed over the razors on display. I skimmed over the electrical ones with barely a thought, but my hand stopped on a hand razor. I picked it up, admiring the sleekness. Fusion Engraved razor. I turned it over in my hand, Sebastian coming around my side.  
“That one is fantastic. And sexy as hell.”  
I smiled, agreeing, “It’s heavy.”  
“Yes, that actually helps with the shave. You could go for a straight razor, if you’re looking for the cleanest shave. But that ones not far behind.”  
I scoffed to myself, “Straight razor? I’d likely slice his throat.”  
I chose the razor I held in my hand. It gave me a sexy feeling. Such an odd thing thing to be turned on by it, but I was.  
Sebastian aided me in finding the perfect shaving cream, brush and aftershave balm. I held up the lotion, smirking and spoke to myself more than to Sebastian, “Maybe he’ll leave my creams alone.”

Now

I held Sam’s head back, exposing his throat. I took a deep breath and began. Sebastian had given me a quick tutorial, having never shaved a face before. With the grain he said. Shaving against gives a closer shave, but is not good for the skin.  
I glided the razor underneath Sam’s neck toward his chin. I kept on, shaving his entire neck of the golden blonde hair.  
I twisted myself behind me, washing the razor between each stroke in the basin. I felt his large hands run on the outside of my smooth thighs, the coolness of his skin causing a shiver to run through my body.  
“Sam. Stop.”  
“Do you know how sexy this is? I never though about it, but God, I want you so badly right now.”  
Of course I knew how erotic it was. I had been unconsciously rubbing by thighs together to keep the wetness from dripping down my legs. I turned my attention back to him and smiled.  
“Behave.”  
“Uh huh,” he said and leaned in to kiss me. His tongue pushed passed my lips, craving the heat of my mouth. I felt the cold shaving cream smudge between us. His long whiskers tickled my noise as he pulled me into his body. My arms were held far apart, keeping the razor clear away, but my legs wrapped around him, pulling him closer. I could feel him thick and hard under his boxers, something he rarely wore.  
He took a brief gasp of air and I took the opportunity to pull away completely.   
“Bleh,” I said making a grab for the towel nearby to rub the cream from my face. He took it from my hands and gently wiped the remnants away. We both laughed, “You’re half-shaven. You look ridiculous,” I said between gasps. “Let me finish.”

12 Hours Earlier

“Saaam…let me finish,” I clutched at his ass, trying to keep him in place. He was filling me completely, his throbs of impending orgasm racked through his body and straight up mine, but he stilled his movements. My urges falling on deaf ears.  
I had walked through my apartment door only an hour before. Took stock of my inventory, any items out of place or clothes hanging off chair-backs. Sam had watched me with amusement from the hall before declaring that I was knit-picking and bent to pick me up, my legs instinctively wrapping around him, and carrying me off to the bedroom.  
We had reached completion quickly, having been apart for weeks. There were no sweet words spoken or soft caresses. Just a fall from his arms to the bed as he quickly unclothed and I did the same, tripping him out of his trousers as I pulled him into bed and into my arms. He plunged into me without need or want of foreplay. Just a desire to feel complete again. A stilled beat or two as I welcomed the intrusion, then his thrusts came swiftly, unforgiving and with little finesse. My body returned every staggered assault in kind.  
We reached our peak with very little sound escaping our mouths, a far cry from the thrashing of tongues, slaps of flesh and cries of ecstasy moments before.  
Resting briefly in each others embrace, fingers drawing love notes on slick skin, we returned to the talk of lovers.   
I brushed my fingers along his brushy beard, eliciting a smile from his lips while his eyes remained closed.  
I nuzzled against his chin, “I think I may almost miss this.”  
“I’d keep it for you, but it needs to be gone by Monday for work,” he rubbed it against the top of my head, “I promise to grow it back.”  
I rested my head on my elbow, running my fingers along the wiry hair, “No. I miss seeing your face.”  
“Doesn’t it have its uses though?” he quirked up an eyebrow in amusement.  
A felt a blush rise in my cheeks, “Your scruff does that well enough. This,” I pulled on a hair to see how far it would stretch, “this just tickles me.”  
“Tickles? Well…”  
Sam rolled us over quickly, hovering over me briefly before he captured my lips in a soft kiss. He moved lower, rubbing his beard all over my naked skin, goosebumps rising in its wake. I shivered and giggled, but could not for the life of me make him stop.  
He pushed my legs open and licked my short dark hair above my clit. “I wonder,” he began, “what it would be like if you grew this out.”   
Sam rubbed the patch of hair back and forth with his finger, then returned to running his beard across my sensitive flesh.  
I laughed, “Just turn on some 70’s porn – you’ll know.”  
We both laughed. His loud roar thundered against my thighs, but to my ears it was the sweetest sound and one I had missed so desperately. I stroked his shaggy hair, a little too long for my liking, but I would take him anyway I could get him.  
We made love then. He buried himself between my thighs before returning his lips, moist with my wetness, to mine as he entered me slowly. I held his back for comfort but pulled his hair in desire. Our bodies moved together in what seemed like an eternity, and yet when he stilled his movements, I felt as if it had been merely seconds.  
“Saaam…let me finish.”  
Sam held my face in his, his breath heavy against my skin, eyes closed tightly in concentration as he shifted slightly, angling his body and began to move again. Deep and slow, his shallow thrusts rubbing the most exquisite spot inside me.   
I clutched his shoulders, piercing his skin as I felt something bubble up inside me that I’d never felt before. A pressure was building inside me that was taking over my body. I wanted him to stop, yet feared I would die if he did.   
He sped up his movements, but kept his body angled to rub the same spot, and it did. Over and over. I held my breath and closed my eyes, my teeth scraping his skin. Sam encouraged me. I heard his voice, somewhere beyond the pounding of my heart, urging me to come, urging me to climax around him. My body went stiff briefly then I fell through the ice. I convulsed around his cock as he silenced my cries with his lips, his beard becoming soaked in my saliva as I moved my lips and face over him. Every nerve-ending in my body was on fire and when he ripped his body from mine, I felt the ocean crash around us.

Now

“Wait a second.”  
I huffed and watched as Sam took a selfie of his half-shaven face.   
“Must you document everything?”  
He kept his eyes on the camera phone, smile falling slightly, “I wish I had thought to take a photo last night.”  
I made a grab for the phone and tossed it on the basket of hand towels displayed on the back of the toilet. “Come here, you bloody Scot.”  
He stood and stilled between my legs again. I huffed and sprayed some more shaving cream in my hand, dabbing the brush around it before moving it in circles along his face once more.   
He was quiet. I was annoyed.  
I took care in dragging the razor across his skin. No longer nervous of nicking him, just simply concentrating on doing the perfect job.  
Sam never moved. His eyes, even when I shifted his head to and fro, never left mine. I tried not to notice. I failed.  
I leaned back against the sink, wiping a wet towel across his face, cleaning up the remaining cream. I grabbed a clean towel and lightly dabbed it along his features, drying the skin.  
Sam still watched.   
Finally, he took hold of my wrist, stilling my movements. I looked into his eyes and he questioned me without words.  
My head dropped a little. “Don’t tease about last night. I’ve never…that’s never happened before. I feel like it just…” I shrugged, unsure of my words, “like it maybe dislodged something. I just got emotional and I don’t know why.”

10 Hours Earlier

Sam’s POV

She wept in my arms. I don’t know why and I didn’t know how to stop it. So long apart, while my days were busy, my nights were filled with idle fingers dancing across a computer keyboard. I had researched a woman’s orgasm. More specifically, the G-Spot. I was certain Cait had never had one. We discussed everything.   
I had mentioned it once or twice and she had scoffed at the idea of wetting her 1500 thread count Egyptian cotton sheets. I argued we wet them on a regular basis. She glared at me and said it was different. Apparently she had already been aware of how much fluid a woman could lose.  
And lose she did…on her sheets and on our bodies. I had pulled myself free of her the moment I knew I had pushed her off the ledge. I came at the sight of her body expelling so much juice. Something it never had before. Never had with anyone else but me.  
Male pride surged inside me as I watched her body spasm and loose control.  
But now she wept. She didn’t say anything, just wept against my beard, our bodies soaked in each other. 

Now

“Caitriona,” I held her wrist taught against my face, the towel brushing my skin, “I have never seen you more beautiful than last night.”  
She sighed heavily, then raised her eyes to mine. I let go of her wrist and she dropped the towel to the floor.  
Cait moved forward on the counter, rubbing her cheek against mine. “So smooth,” she pulled back, lowered her eyes to my boxers and quirked an eyebrow.  
“Not a chance. That hair is staying there.”  
“I know…but you do already shave and trim. Maybe…”  
“Nope,” I said with resolution. “I don’t trust even the most skilled barber to do work down there. I trust me.”  
“Hmpf.”  
I watched her face fall a bit and it dawned on me that as erotic as it was, her shaving my face, it would be a million times that if she were to draw the blade across my balls. “Perhaps though,” I said, sliding my hands underneath her slip, “I could be pried with some whisky.”  
Her smile warmed my soul, despite our talk being of the more dirtier nature. I know our minds certainly were.  
“Well,” she said, pulling me into her, “Maybe I’ll just have to go all 70’s on you so you can do a little shaving yourself.”  
I dropped my boxers to the floor at the very thought and pushed inside her. 

1 Hour After

I stripped the bed, our solid lovemaking still lingered in the air. I wiped my face, enjoying the smoothness, but missing the scratchy beard. A loud thud came from the bathroom and I stilled, waiting as my name was called. Shit.   
‘‘Sam, have you seen my Colbert night cream? ‘‘


End file.
